Les phénix se cachent pour mourir
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Appendices/suite à la fic "In the mood for...". Yaoi, humour, Ikki x Shaka.
1. Le réveil du pécheur

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ est la propriété de Masami Kurumada.

Warnings : rating R + yaoi (Ikki/Shaka)

Quelques petits bonus à « In the mood for… », en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent ! Plus axés humour que romance, avec un peu de mignonnitude aussi.

Voici dans ce chapitre le réveil de nos deux chevaliers après la faute… Alors, heureux ?

* * *

1

La première chose qu'Ikki sentit lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce furent des amas de fils sur son visage, de la peau ferme et chaude sous sa main droite. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour voir des cheveux blonds allumés par la lumière qui tombait de la haute fenêtre ; il fit remonter sa paume et ses doigts sur la peau inconnue, et fut étonné de découvrir autour d'un nombril modeste des muscles abdominaux particulièrement bien développés. Son œil s'ouvrit davantage ; il les fit glisser devant lui, le long de son corps enroulé dans les draps, pour voir la suite d'un autre corps, et des mollets dépassant des draps, des mollets autres que les siens, des mollets _recouverts de poils blonds_.

« Je suis au lit avec un homme ? », fut la pensée qui traversa instantanément son esprit. Il n'avait pour l'instant plus qu'un vague sentiment en guise de souvenirs, un mélange de bonheur et d'angoisse.

Il ne reconnaissait pas non plus son lit de bambou ; il n'était clairement pas sur son île déserte. Tout se passa en l'espace de quelques secondes : son regard remonta le long du corps de son voisin alité, avisa l'arrière d'une tête blonde aux longs cheveux raides, cheveux coupables d'être venus lui chatouiller le nez et les paupières tout à l'heure, tant ils étaient longs et abondants. Alors le sentiment se précisa et les poussières de souvenirs grossirent. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour observer le visage du dormeur. Un visage aux traits indiens, l'air béat de bonheur. Une pastille rouge sur le front.

« Je suis au lit avec SHAKA ?! »

…

Un bras semblant animé par un mouvement propre se mit à tâter en arrière, à la recherche du plumage aimé.

« Ikki… », murmura celui qui avait été un saint, jadis.

Alors Ikki se souvint de la soirée de la veille : la scène de jalousie qu'il avait faite au dîner, la dispute avec Shaka, puis la réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Ou plutôt sur le tapis…

« …le TAPIS ?? »

Il avait certainement été une victime des circonstances. Car jamais au grand jamais, même dans ses rêves secrets et ombrageux de phénix, même quand il était passé devant cette vitrine d'association gay, et même quand il était repassé devant et qu'il avait été alpagué par un gentil éducateur qui lui avait tout expliqué et offert trois mini bouteilles de lubrifiant et une boîte de préservatifs, même alors, il n'aurait jamais envisagé un seul instant de profaner la figure la plus noble et pure du Sanctuaire, en la culbutant dans son propre temple à même un tapis persan. Oui. Même si par la suite, tout bouleversé par les trois choses qu'on lui avait remises, ses rêves secrets et ombrageux avaient été plus ombrageux encore.

Les yeux du Japonais s'allumèrent comme deux petites étoiles dans l'ombre de sa frange.

« Donc… Il m'en reste encore DEUX. »

o

Mais la voix mélodieuse de son elfique compagnon devait contrarier ses nouvelles velléités sacrilèges. Le bras de Shaka avait trouvé son bras, et le regard d'Ikki, habituellement farouche sous ses épais sourcils sauvages, se fit soudain comme plus profond et nostalgique.

Il avait toujours apprécié cette voix clarifiée de distinction, douce comme un miel mille fleurs ; elle était comme ses traits purs et doux, son nez à la fois droit et arrondi. Elle était comme la blondeur sablée de ses cheveux lisses. Tout son corps était une harmonieuse déclinaison de soleil et d'ailes. Et il avait certainement toujours été attiré par lui, tout beau et tout d'or, tel l'insecte par la flamme dans la nuit.

Cette volonté de se coller… c'était donc ça le désir. (1)

Ikki se mit à caresser les petits biceps de ses bras, puis se rapprocha de lui dans son dos, l'embrassa affectueusement et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il suintait de cet être, de sa noblesse et de sa sagesse, quelque chose qui éveillait au plus profond de son âme et de son corps une attraction et une peur divines. Etait-ce de vieux souvenirs ? Ou une question d'alchimie d'hormones ?

Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à partir, alors il fallait encore en profiter un peu.

o

La première chose que Shaka sentit lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut un corps lové contre le sien, chaud comme la brique laissée au soleil.

Gardant les yeux fermés, Ikki ne bougea pas quand le jeune homme blond se redressa sur le lit. Mais comme au bout de cinq minutes il n'avait toujours pas réagi, le Phénix se redressa à son tour et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Shaka, tu vas bien ? »

L'Indien avait les yeux grand ouverts et regardait autour de lui les bouddhas fracassés, les sous-vêtements jonchant le sol, sans même mentionner d'autres détails plus scabreux.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal », dit Ikki froidement.

Shaka soupira.

« De toute façon, que je pèche par la chair ou non, j'étais déjà tombé depuis longtemps… »

Il se tourna vers son compagnon et lui caressa amoureusement la joue.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

« … »

« Mon adoré. »

Il se colla contre lui et Ikki se laissa faire, ravi par cette démonstration d'affection inespérée alors qu'il pensait être sur le point de tout perdre. Tout était devenu si paradisiaque qu'il ne savait plus vraiment où il était, s'il était encore lui-même, si tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve. Légèrement rougissant mais radieux, Shaka l'embrassait et le touchait, reproduisant ce qu'il avait appris la veille ; allongé sur le dos, le Phénix se faisait cajoler comme un coq en pâte, les yeux brillants. Son plus grand adversaire était sur lui, avec son visage et son allure si différents, il sentait son corps chaud et ému contre le sien, il pouvait suivre la soie de ses cheveux sous la pulpe de ses doigts, le velouté de ses lèvres dans les ténèbres de sa nuque, il pouvait l'entendre lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille d'une voix douce : « C'est à mon tour maintenant, c'est ça ? »

Paroles qui réfrigérèrent Ikki sur le champ.

_Une minute… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?? _

Shaka continuait à le flatter de la main avec tendresse, comme on félicite un gentil animal… « Je suis si heureux de t'avoir rencontré », répétait-il, les yeux mi-clos, à un Ikki qui semblait complètement hypnotisé.

_Non, non, Ikki, réagis… Pense à ta réputation, bon sang. Quel air tu auras à l'avenir, quand il te faudra combattre les androgynes adversaires de ton frère ? Tu ne pourras plus prendre ta voix grave et traînante, tout entouré de ton cosmos agressif de brigand viril _qui a toujours le dessus_ ! En même temps… Il me fait ses yeux. Il est train de me toucher comme il faisait hier. __Mais dis donc, c'est vrai ce qu'il disait sur sa vigueur matinale !!…_

« Oh Ikki, tu es tellement beau… », susurrait Shaka en continuant à le toucher, sa belle main de Fatima glissant sur le relief nu et sinueux du corps de bronze. « Tu es tel… le rivage puissant d'un continent, tel le bois sauvage non encore taillé… Aussi violent que le ressac, aussi profond que l'océan, aussi solitaire que le loup errant dans la montagne qui… »

Face à ce déferlement de compliments et de caresses qui étaient peut-être destinés à faire diversion pendant que le déclamateur saisissait de sa main gauche une des bouteilles de lubrifiant, le corps d'Ikki, sonnant l'alerte, prit pour lui la décision, renversant d'un coup Shaka et la situation.

Il fallait réagir avant que n'advienne l'Irréparable.

« SHAKA ! Ça ne t'a pas plu la façon dont on l'a fait cette nuit ? »

L'ancien moine haussa un sourcil ; un sourire nostalgique se peignit sur ses lèvres.

« Oh si. C'était merveilleux », répondit-il avec ferveur. « C'était comme si… comment dire ? Comme si j'explosais. »

_C'est effectivement ce qui c'est passé_, faillit lui répondre Ikki, mais il préféra parer au plus pressé et lui prit le lubrifiant des mains.

Shaka sembla ne pas lui tenir grief de cette confiscation. Puis le visage d'Ikki s'approcha du sien et…

o

o

Et vous imaginez la suite je suppose ;)

* * *

(1) Il y eut beaucoup de désirs dans Saint Seiya.


	2. Sodome et Gomorrhe

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ est la propriété de Masami Kurumada.

Quelques petits bonus à « In the mood for… », en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent ! Plus axés humour que romance. Voici la suite des conséquences de la première nuit d'amour… Alors, vraiment heureux ??

Ce chapitre est court, mais comme je sais pas quand je me remettrai à écrire de nouveaux bonus, je le poste avant de l'oublier !

2

Après avoir répandu la bonne parole dans le Sanctuaire, déambulé partout avec un sourire digne d'une famille de prolétaires sur une affiche maoïste, raconté les débuts de sa vie sexuelle à Mû qui n'en demandait pas tant, Shaka s'était rendu à la réunion post-banquet du Khrusios Sunagein, et il se tenait maintenant à la table ronde, tout en armure, avachi sur son siège romain, la tête posée sur sa paume droite, l'auréole penchant sur la gauche, transpirant de griserie. Et à intervalles réguliers, il laissait échapper de profonds soupirs...

- Quelle dégaine a cette madone, opina gaiement le Masque de mort. Ça me rappelle la fois où j'm'étais retrouvé à l'hosto et qu'on m'avait surdosé la morphine.

- Une madone, lui ?

Amusé, Aphrodite laissa échapper un petit rire de dédain.

- Dis plutôt Marie-Madeleine…

- Quoi ?

- Réfléchis... Rien de tel qu'une petite dispute pour échauffer les esprits et les corps.

- Tu crois que Shaka et Phénix ?!

Deathmask réfléchit un instant, puis se passa l'index sur le nez.

- Ha ! J'l'ai toujours dit qu'ce mec était gay jusqu'au bout des ongles. Déjà gamin fallait voir le ptit maniéré que c'était ! J'me rappelle qu'il allait même dormir avec Mû.

- Ça c'était de ta faute, corrigea Aphrodite.

- Y'avait pas que ça !

o

o

_16 ans plus tôt… _

Le petit Shaka monta sur une marche et tâta le bras de l'apprenti Taureau : - Aldébaran, toi être beau et fort comme éléphant !

- C'est moche les éléphants, déclara Deathmask. Et d'abord Aldébaran c'est qu'un gros lard.

- Gro' larde toi-même Dessmask ! Les éléphants très beaux et grande esprit !

- Mais c'est qu'il se révolte le minus… Et d'abord où t'en as vu des éléphants ? Y'en a qu'en Afrique !

- Non des éléphants il en a dans mon pays aussi !

- N'importe quoi pauvre menteur ! Je sais que des éléphants y'en a qu'avec les lions et les gir…

Mais Deathmask ne finit pas sa phrase car le Taureau qu'on avait oublié s'était glissé sans bruit dans son dos, et l'avait saisi par le col.

- **Raviolis au menu**, annonça-t-il sobrement.

o

o

- Il y avait quoi d'autre ?, demanda Aphrodite.

- Rien…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Shaka et Ikki… Hum, ils font vraiment la paire tous les deux.

- Ouais…. Un autiste et un asocial. Heureusement qu'ils peuvent pas faire de petits.

- Tu l'a dis…

- J'ose pas imaginer le résultat.

- Un enfant bulle ?

Ils ricanèrent.

o

- Heps Shun !, chuchota Seiya avec un air de conspirateur. Regarde Ikki, il est pas comme d'habitude !

Shun regarda son frère. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée, le coude posé sur la table et le bras devant le visage. Puis tout d'un coup il se rabattit en arrière et croisa les bras ; il souriait. Mais ce n'était pas le sourire ironique habituel qu'il prenait quand il se détachait du groupe. Non, on aurait dit qu'il était fier de quelque chose.

- T'as vu ?, murmura Seiya. On dirait qu'il est fier de quelque chose.

- Pourtant vu ce qu'il a dit hier à Shaka, ce n'était pas très gentil…

Mais ils ne poursuivirent pas leur discussion car Ikki ouvrit les yeux.

Il regarda d'abord devant lui, puis à sa gauche, avec une indifférence si affichée qu'elle devait être destinée à cacher qu'il cherchait réellement quelque chose.

Puis il longea les rangées jusqu'au bout de table, accrochant à peine le coin d'Aiolia, Mû et Shaka ; mais cela suffit pour que Shaka redresse la tête, et que ses yeux, ouverts de moitié, s'allongent de plénitude et s'allument d'intérêt. Et parce qu'il les avait vus, les yeux d'Ikki revinrent, comme arrimés aux siens par un élastique. Ils plongèrent dans le regard bleu de Shaka, denses, concentrés, mais si profonds et sombres qu'ils semblaient posséder un arrière-fond de velours.

Touchés, les yeux de Shaka répondirent silencieusement en velourant à leur tour, amoureux, captivés, pleins de reconnaissance...

Shun tournait la tête pour suivre le mouvement, la connivence, l'ébullition muette, les nuages étoilés qui moutonnaient autour d'eux, les particules bizarres qui s'agitaient dans leur cosmo-énergie (phéromones), l'électricité qui les liait d'une corde rouge, une corde qui ne désirait qu'une chose : se raccourcir.

- Seiya, c'est affreux, je crois qu'ils vont se battre !

o

o

Ce fut à partir de cette époque que l'on vit souvent Shaka partir en congé.

Il revenait toujours bronzé de ses destinations mystérieuses, radieux, mais l'auréole de travers, et il devait être si satisfait de ses vacances qu'il lévitait pendant plusieurs jours.

- C'est parce qu'il ne peut plus s'asseoir, expliqua Deathmask à Aphrodite.


End file.
